The Missing Pureblood
by RoyalCrimsonCloak
Summary: Five years after Hogwarts, Hermione was bitten by the traveling bug. First was Paris, then Ireland, then wherever else her heart led her. When she checked into the lavish hotel in the heart of Paris, little did she know her worst enemy would interrupt her peace. But, the impact of a newspaper article will affect their lives forever.
1. Chapter 1

The Missing Pureblood -Chapter 1

 _Disclaimer: I own nothing in the Harry Potter world. Anything wrote is a figment of my imagination, with the help of good prompts. -Crimson Cloak_

Five Years after the War:

Hermione took in the sights that greeted her when she apparated to a safe place outside the lovely Paris, France. She had never been here before and was excited at the adventures that awaited her. After graduating top of her class at Hogwarts and accepting a position in the Ministry as a coordinator for the Society for the Promotion of Elvish Welfare, she decided to use some of the gold that was piling up in her vault at Gringotts Bank and travel a little. First on her list was Paris, then Ireland, and wherever else her heart led her. Staring at the marvelous Eiffel Tower in the distance, she strolled along the cobblestone sidewalk to the lavish wizarding hotel where she had booked an elite suite for the next five days. _Five whole days_ , she thought. _Five days without Shacklebolt breathing down her neck, five days without Ron haunting her after the bad break-up that had fractured their once close friendship, and five days without having to keep up false appearances._ Since the end of the War, she had difficulty sleeping and got 4 hours on a good night, at best, before her torture at Malfoy Manor caused her to shoot up in her bed, drenched with sweat. No amount of sleeping draught potions or calming potions could bring her back to a sense of normalcy, so she had just learned to live with it.

She reached the lavish hotel aptly named Noble Willow Resort and entered into the lobby. She quietly gasped as she took in the lavishness of it. _Merlin!_ she thought. A row of polished wooden counters flanked the back wall, situated under a beautiful skylight. Luscious floral arrangements gracefully adorned either end of the counter row, their delicate aromas giving off a pleasant scent. To the left was a well-kept waterfall, with Koi fish swimming in the small pond at the bottom. To her immediate right was a bank of shiny golden elevators that reflected her slightly disheveled look, an effect of having apparated several times that day. _I knew I should have taken a long-distance Portkey. Next time I'll learn,_ she mentally scolded herself. Located across from the elevators was a comfy, but lavish seating area dotted with white couches and rich blue armchairs, paired together with shiny mahogany coffee and end tables, all arranged akin to a massive roaring fireplace. The entire lobby was pulled together by gorgeous marble flooring and rich wooden paneling, a shade lighter than the coffee and end tables. Hermione let out a heavy sigh and proceeded to the counter where a smiling witch greeted her.

"Welcome to the Noble Willow! My name is Matilda. How may I help you today?" "Hello," Hermione smiled back. "I have a suite reserved under the name Granger." "Ah yes, madam. If you'll sign in here our bellhop will take your bags to your suite!" Hermione quickly signed the book and handed the concierge the galleons to cover the cost of the room. "I won't need a bellhop; I only brought one small bag." "Very well then madam. You are located on our 19th floor, room number 1908." The woman handed Hermione the key and directed her to the elevators. Hermione pressed the button to call for an elevator and waited impatiently for it to arrive.

Once it did and the doors _dinged_ open, she jumped inside and proceeded to mash the button to close the doors, but not before another person could join her. She glanced at the person who was intruding on her privacy she hoped to have while riding up to her suite and smirked appreciatively. A tall, lanky, but well-muscled man stood on the other side of the car, not speaking. Hermione did a double-take, realizing at once that it was none other than Draco Malfoy. "Wonderful," she muttered, not realizing she had said it out loud. "Pardon?" the handsome blond drawled in his sexy accent. He looked up and his eyes widened. "Granger! What are you doing here? I didn't know you could afford such a place as this," he sneered. Hermione huffed and replied: "For your information, Malfoy, as it so happens, I was given a tidy sum by the Ministry for my efforts in saving the wizarding world. Something you can't say that you helped with." she sneered back just as coldly at him as he did her. How wrong she was, he thought. He started to open his mouth again, but thankfully the ding of the elevator spared Hermione from listening to him anymore. She shoved past him and off the elevator, with him hot on her heels. She wheeled around and gave him a withering stare. "Where do you think you're going?" "It just so happens Granger, that my suite is also on the 19th floor. Problem?" He smirked, and she almost went weak in the knees. _What is wrong with me? It's Malfoy for Merlin's sake!_ She merely huffed and continued down the corridor until she arrived at Room 1908.

She heaved a thankful sigh and inserted the key into the lock and allowed the door to swing open. She strolled inside, her shoulders immediately relaxing. A grand suite awaited her behind the door. Plush carpeting accented by pale green walls gave off a calming vibe. A cherry wood king-sized bed flanked the eastern wall, made up with crisp white linens, mounds of pillows and a beautiful golden duvet. Two wing-back chairs accented by golden throw pillows sat at the other end of the room on either side of French-style doors leading to a private balcony that gave a peek of the gorgeous flower gardens below, with the Eiffel Tower in the distance. A few potted plants accented the room, drawing it together perfectly. A matching chest of drawers sat against the wall across from the bed, a nice television placed on top. She noticed the closed door behind the other wingback chair and ventured over to it. Opening it, she let out an unladylike squeal. A luxurious bathroom! Marble fixtures, white walls with polished wooden floors. she was slightly overwhelmed. She stepped in and took in the sights. A walk-in closet flanked the wall on the right side, near the door. Past the door, a marble sink sat in a polished counter with a tray of assorted toiletries and complimentary items arranged on one side. Black fixtures adorned it, with matching mirrors and sconces hung above it. Past the sink, a walk-in glass shower was nestled in the corner, twice the size of the one in her flat in London. _Merlin_ , she breathed. _I could get used to this._ The toilet was separated from everything else encased in a smaller room with a door that locked, for privacy. Finally, her eyes lighted on a gorgeous marble tub, the size of a small hot tub. Black iron fixtures, like to those on the sink, flanked one end, with numerous smaller golden taps on either side. She strode over to the tub and hesitantly turned one of the golden taps. A stream of shimmery pink liquid flowed out, a delicate

scent of flowers following. Bubble bath, she mused. Turning off the tap, she straightened up and exited the room, turning the lights off with a flick of her wand.

Hermione sat her ever-faithful beaded bag on the chest of drawers and opened it. Reaching in, she extracted everything she needed for the week and placed the items carefully in the drawers, making necessary trips to the bathroom to place items there. Satisfied, she wandered to the bed and flopped down on it, stretching out. Sighing contentedly, she was soon interrupted by a sharp knock on her door. She groaned and got up, going over to answer the door, only to find the lanky but handsome Draco Malfoy standing there, a slightly bored look on his face. A scowl replaced the relaxed smile on her face. "What do you want, Malfoy? I am trying to have a peaceful holiday, but your presence is effectively ruining that." He merely smirked and replied: "Why, Granger, can't I come to say hello and see that you got settled in?" The brunette scoffed. "You, wanting to make sure I had gotten settled in?" She laughed dryly. "Granger, I'm hurt!" Draco pouted, which was completely out of character for him, eliciting a quiet snicker from Hermione. "I'm sorry Malfoy, but it is highly uncharacteristic of you to check on someone else's well-being besides your own." Another huff came, but this time it left the mouth of the blond who towered well above her. "Merlin Granger, you won't even let me get a full sentence out!" he protested. "Fine, fine. What do you want, Malfoy?" Her eyelids suddenly felt heavy, the realization that she had apparated several times today, all of them long distances. A yawn escaped before she could stifle it. "I'm sorry Malfoy. I've had a long day. I apparated several times, long distances too, and I am utterly exhausted." The blond uttered not a word, but instead scooped her up and carried her back inside her suite. Hermione was so tired that she didn't even protest but allowed him to carry her, falling asleep in his arms. _She's light as a feather,_ he thought. Before laying her down, he hugged her to him, then gently placed her down on the bed, after drawing the duvet and sheet back. He carefully removed her shoes and placed them neatly by the bed. He withdrew his wand from his inner jacket pocket and uttered a quick Multicorfors, changing the sleeping witch's clothing into pajamas, which happened to be his old Quidditch jersey and a pair of grey shorts. His eyes widened, and he blushed. _How in Merlin did she get my Quidditch jersey? I've not had it in years…_ It then occurred to him. One night during their time at Hogwarts, seventh year to be exact, some Gryffindor girls snuck into the Slytherin dormitory on a dare from some of the Gryffindor boys, namely Fred and George Weasley. _That's when it went missing. But Granger? She hates me. Why would she of all people steal my Quidditch jersey?_ He banished the thought and set to work dimming lights and drawing curtains closed after covering her with the sheet and duvet. Finished with his tasks, he quietly exited the room, shutting the door behind him.

When finally in the safety of the corridor, he exhaled hard. He shook himself and went back to his suite, which happened to be 1909, located across the corridor from Hermione's suite. His suite was identical to hers, except his was laid out the opposite way. He sat on the edge of the bed, mind reeling. _Could I ever redeem myself with her? She's too good for me. I really messed up in Hogwarts with the bullying and blood prejudice._ His rumbling stomach interrupted his thoughts, prompting him to summon an elf to order a light dinner. No sooner had he summoned the elf, when a tiny thing with ears almost as big as an elephant's, appeared in his room. "Yes, Master Malfoy? How can Tipsy serve Master?" the little elf bowed so low her nose touched her feet. "Can you please bring me a sandwich with pickle slices, crisps and one of those fizzy things—a sodi?" "Master must mean a soda," the elf replied. "Yes, that's it." "Tipsy will return shortly with master's food." The little elf disappeared with a quiet pop. _Did I just say please to an elf? Merlin. I've been around Granger barely an hour and she's already softening me up._ But in truth, the blond didn't mind acknowledging that. He could use some softening up. He was jolted out of his thoughts with the reappearance of Tipsy, bearing a covered silver tray. "Tipsy has brought Master Draco's food. The little elf snapped her fingers, the coffee table transfiguring into a round table, large enough to dine at, and deposited the tray on it. "Thank you Tipsy. That will be all," Draco acknowledged. He stood up and sauntered over to the table, seating himself in one of the plush armchairs. He lifted the cover and set it aside, tucking into the sandwich and crisps, occasionally munching on the dill pickle slices. His mind drifted once more to the thoughts that had been plaguing him ever since he left Malfoy Manor earlier that day. He hated that house, but per the will left by his father, he had to remain in it until he married, and only then could he sell it or demolish it. With his mother in St. Mungo's after a mental break-down, and his father in Azkaban for crimes committed against the Wizarding World, there was no-one else in the house except himself and a few house elves that insisted on staying to take care of their Master Draco. He sipped his soda, enjoying the tickle the carbonated bubbles created in his nose. He finished his meal in no time flat and left the tray for the elf to retrieve later. He stood up and went into the bathroom, closing the door. Quickly shedding his clothing, flexing his muscles, he stepped into the glass shower and turned on the taps, waiting for the water to heat up. He lathered up with soap, then rinsed off. He pondered many things, specifically that gorgeous brunette witch that seemed to have taken up space in his mind and his heart. Unable to help himself, he absentmindedly trailed his fingers down his muscular body, stroked himself over and over under the spray of the hot water, craving the release that quickly came, moaning her name unabashedly. Rinsing off again, he turned the taps off and exited the shower but was still unsatisfied. He needed her. In more ways than one. Toweling off, his hardness still evident when his fingers grazed it, a groan elicited from his mouth. He put on a pair of black silk boxers and padded back to his bedroom. Turning down the sheets, he climbed into the bed, spent from his little escapade in the shower. He uttered Nox and his room was plunged into darkness, sleep following quickly.

In the room across the corridor, Hermione thrashed in the bed, knotting the sheets. Before she knew it, she was on the floor, wide awake and drenched in sweat. She felt for her wand and turned on a bedside lamp with a flick of it. Looking at the time on the magical clock, it read 2:24 A.M. Groaning, she hoisted herself back onto the bed, knees shaky. She sighed and glanced down at her pajamas. _How did I get changed into these?!_ A look of mortification marred her face briefly but then she recalled a disjointed memory of Malfoy carrying her to bed. She relaxed and slid off the bed and padded to the bathroom. Flicking the lights on with her wand, she went over to the sink. She turned the tap on and splashed cold water on her face, trying to cool off. She reached for a towel and patted her face dry, then looked into the mirror. A pale face stared back at her, bloodshot eyes adding to the look. She stifled a yawn and hung the towel up, leaving the bathroom after flicking the lights off with her wand. When she came back into the suite, she noticed how disheveled the bedding was. She made the bed back up without magic to ease her mind and make her focus on the task at hand. Smoothing the sheets, she climbed back into bed and settled amongst the mountain of pillows, picking up a novel she had brought along with her from the bedside table. She opened to the marked page and began reading, eyes growing heavy once more. Succumbing to sleep again, she dreamed of a handsome blond man with stormy grey eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

The Missing Pureblood-Chapter 2

Sunlight streamed through the French-style windows the next morning, basking the entire room in a soft glow. Hermione sat up and stretched, realizing she had slept more than four hours without waking for the first time in…years. A smile worked its way across her face as she slid out of bed and pulled the curtains back to take in the view. Satisfied, she strode over to the chest of drawers and picked up the small white laminated card tucked under the edge of the television. Since she had never stayed there before, she looked for how to order meals. Her brow wrinkled when she realized that it required the employment of elves. In smaller script below the elf-summoning instructions, she found written: _If you prefer to not use an elf to order food, a café located in the lobby serves a delicious breakfast each morning, beginning sharply at 7 A.M_. She decided to do that instead and placed the card back where she found it. She turned on her heel and headed for the bathroom to shower and dress, after gathering her outfit for the day.

She sashayed into the bathroom, still amazed by the sheer size and luxuriousness of it. Laying her clothes carefully on the counter, she stripped off her pajamas and folded them up, discarding her panties in the clothes basket conveniently placed by the sink. Striding to the shower, she stepped in and turned on the taps, adjusting the water to a steamy spray. She lathered up with her favorite peach-scented soap, massaging her sore neck before rinsing off. Her fingers drifted down to her breasts, nonchalantly smoothing them over. She quickly stopped herself, instead concentrating on washing her mop of chestnut curls. After rinsing them out for the second time, she shut the water off and stepped out. Grabbing a towel, she secured it around herself just as a knock sounded at her door. She groaned, slightly frustrated. _Who on earth could that be at this hour?!_ She quickly slipped a pair of clean panties on, a lacy red number, and strode quickly out of the bathroom. She cast a quick drying charm at her hair, and it immediately transformed into smooth curls. She reached the door and opened it, gasping at who stood behind it. "Mal-Draco! What are you doing here? It's not even 8 A.M. yet!" Draco leaned casually against the doorframe and smirked, his eyes roaming appreciatively up and down her petite, yet curvy frame. "Well, Gran-Hermione, it just so happens that I was on my way to breakfast and thought you might like to accompany me." Hermione cocked her head, confused at his proposition. She blushed prettily, unable to form a coherent sentence. "I…I… don't know what to say." Draco merely chuckled- a hearty yet merry sound. "Granger," he drawled, "Why don't you just say yes and save us both the embarrassment?" She finally nodded, cheeks still flushed. "If you've finished ogling me, I will get dressed and meet you in twenty minutes." He smirked at her and fluttered his fingers, then turned away heading down the corridor. She blew out a flustered breath and shut the door. _That git!_ she thought. She padded back to the bathroom and slipped on the strapless bra that matched the panties. She pulled a navy-blue cowl-neck sweater over her head and adjusted the collar, then donned a pair of brightly colored, eccentric leggings, a gift from Luna. Turning to the mirror, she raised her wand and flicked it, uttering _Applicare Rutrum_ and her pale face quickly became neatly made up with just the perfect amount of make-up, right down to her winged eyeliner. Satisfied with her appearance, she exited the bathroom and into her suite. She picked up her beaded bag and slid the straps over her wrist after dropping her room key into it. She opened the door and walked into the corridor, shutting the door behind her.

Approaching the elevator, she pressed the down button to call an elevator. When it arrived, she stepped inside and pressed the button for the lobby, exhaling as the car descended. Once she reached the lobby and stepped out of the elevator, she sought out the platinum-blond head that had become familiar to her. Spotting him, she quickly strode over to him and smacked the back of his head lightly. "Ouch woman! Really, what was that for?" Hermione suppressed a giggle and replied: "That was for ogling me." She sat down across from him, placing her bag on the table by her. A handsomely dressed grey-haired waiter quickly approached the table. "Good morning, madam; sir. My name is Alfred and I will be your waiter this morning. Our special today is Omelet Savoyarde, Belgian waffles, and fresh fruit. Would you like that, or should I provide a menu?" Draco spoke up and said, "We both will have that, Alfred, with two glasses of fresh-squeezed orange juice as well as a glass of ice water, please and thank you." Alfred bowed and left the table. Hermione stared at him, a gleam of annoyance in her eye. "Really, Malfoy? Who gave you the authority to- mmph!"-she was quickly stifled by Malfoy putting his long, delicate fingers over her mouth. "Granger, for once, live a little. You were always so set in a routine in our days at Hogwarts," he smirked, removing his hand from her soft lips. The brunette blushed yet again, eliciting a snicker from the blond seated across her. "Gee seems you've been doing a lot of that lately," he rumbled, trying not to laugh aloud. Hermione rolled her eyes and did her best to calm herself. _You're a witch, Hermione Jean. Get a grip!_ The blush finally faded, just in time, as Alfred approached their table, laden with a large tray bearing two covered dishes and four crystal goblets, filled with fresh orange juice and ice-water. The man deftly unloaded the tray, placing covered dishes and goblets in front of each of them. "Anything else, sir? madam?" "No Alfred, that will be all," Draco replied. Alfred bowed again and left the table once more. The pair simultaneously lifted the covers, the delicious aroma of their meal causing their mouths to water. A fluffy omelet Savoyarde, large airy Belgian waffles, and a serving of fresh fruit graced the elegant gold-rimmed china plate. They each tucked into the breakfast fare, famished. Few words passed between them except for a few "How do you like the waffles?" or "How do you like the eggs?" and each answer was only a satisfied groan.

Finally sated, they sat back, exhaling. "That was absolutely delicious Mal-Draco," Hermione blushed a little at the use of his first name, unfamiliar on her tongue. "I'm glad I conceded and allowed you to order for me. You have been here before, I take it?" Draco nodded in reply. "Yes, my parents used to bring me here when I was younger. It was the one place I was allowed to act like a child- jumping on the beds, eating sweets…" he trailed off, frowning slightly. "What's the matter, Draco?" "Nothing, it's nothing, Granger." He growled out her name and started to stand up but was jerked back down quickly. "What was that for? Let me go!" his anger quickly fading as he saw the look of concern on her face. "You can talk to me, you know," she tested. Sighing, he slumped slightly in his chair.

He began, almost hesitant to speak: "After we graduated Hogwarts, my father went on a rampage with some other Death Eaters"-he blanched at the word- "and killed some Muggle-borns in Muggle London. The Ministry eventually caught up with them and he was sentenced to Azkaban for the rest of his miserable life." He scowled as he finished speaking about his git of a father. Hermione looked at him with sympathy. "I don't want your pity, Granger," he sneered. Hurt marred her face, but she quickly schooled it into a compassionate stare. "Draco…" she began softly. The soft reply caused his angry glare to stop in its tracks. "Draco," she said again, determined to pull it out of him. "What else happened?" He finally gave in, his willpower seemingly weak around her. Sighing, he continued: "After Lucius was arrested, my mother had a mental break-down and I had to admit her to St. Mungo's. So, Malfoy Manor is terribly lonely," he groused. Hermione smiled softly at him. "Thank you for telling me, Draco. It must be terrible to deal with that. I truly am sorry for what you are dealing with; I've not seen my parents since I fixed their memories so that they'd forget they had a daughter…to protect them from Snatchers and them being tortured or killed because of me." She shuddered, causing Draco to reach across hesitantly and put his hand over hers, squeezing it. At that, she flushed, causing him to smirk. It seemed this was becoming the norm for them. An unspoken attraction, perhaps.

Draco cleared his throat, startling her. "Shall we explore this beautiful city?" She nodded, and he extended his arm for her to grasp. "Milady," he smiled. She giggled, standing up and taking his arm after picking up her bag. Together they exited the hotel and headed for the heart of Paris on foot. They stopped by a newsstand where Draco purchased a copy of _Le télégramme d'avant-garde_ , better known as _The Avant-Garde Telegram_ , a French newspaper. Handing the shoddily-dressed man the proper amount of money for it, he rested his hand on the small of Hermione's back and guided her towards a serene park across the street, where they found a bench beneath the shade of a linden tree. They sat down together, and Draco flicked open his newspaper, perusing the articles within its pages. Since Hermione was uneducated in the language of the city, she decided to people-watch and allow her mind to wander, pondering what Draco had told her back at the café. Hermione was a smart witch, yes, but had simply never gotten around to learning the language. She soon grew bored, and turned her attention to Draco, admiring his profile from her vantage point. His white-blond hair gleamed in the sunlight, a tinge of color complementing his face. Her eyes drifted to his lips, curved into a slight smile, imagining what they'd feel like meshed with hers. Her eyes drifted lower to the newspaper itself, where they landed on a picture of herself from her last year at Hogwarts. The photo featured her bushy, untamable hair, causing her to blush in embarrassment. A large headline was emblazoned above it, but she couldn't decipher it. A gasp left her mouth in a rush, causing Draco to eye her over the corner of the newspaper. He cocked an eyebrow, wondering what had garnered her attention. "D…Draco…" she stuttered, unable to utter much more than that. She pressed a shaking finger to the front of the newspaper, to where her picture stared back at her. He quickly flicked the newspaper closed, eyes landing on her picture. He mumbled the words, automatically translating them in his mind. The brunette grew impatient and whispered: "Draco, what is it? Please tell me."

When he finished with the article, he slapped the newspaper down and surveyed her: her face had lost its pallor and she was doe-eyed, scared to death at what the article might say. He gently grasped her hands and squeezed them tightly. "Hermione, you were kidnapped as a child. They are still searching for you. You're a pureblood witch, 'Mione. The Thorntons are a powerful wizarding family, as much of one as my family is," he replied quietly. A loud sob interrupted him, causing him to react instinctively and gather her into his arms. He enveloped her snugly in his muscular arms, and held her, rubbing soothing circles over her back, whispering calming words in her ear. Several passersby gawked at them, but a withering Malfoy glare caused them to skirt around them and go on. He continued to shush her softly, never relinquishing his hold on her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- The Missing Pureblood

When her sobs subsided, Draco pulled back and looked at her, eyes searching her face, but keeping her hands tightly in his. "Hermione, we need to go to the police and figure out if this article _is_ true, or if Rita Skeeter is spreading nonsense again." She nodded, sniffling. He grasped her elbow and helped her to stand. He folded the newspaper and tucked it under his arm, then the pair headed towards the Muggle police department nestled in the heart of the city. As they approached the building, Hermione grew more apprehensive with each step. Draco halted to a stop just outside the gilded, heavy doors and cupped her face gently. "Breathe. You're going to be alright. I will not leave your side. I _promise_." She nodded, visibly relaxing at his words. They continued on, Draco opening the door for her and bowing primly, trying to make her laugh a little. She did allow a quiet one, much to his delight. They walked inside the small building, Draco slightly wrinkling in his nose in disgust. Before anyone could see his unimpressed expression, he schooled it into deep concern for Hermione and her fate. They approached the long counter that divided the entrance from the rest of the building. Hermione paled again, but Draco squeezed her hand in reassurance. He oozed authority as he spoke rapidly in French to the red-headed female police officer positioned behind the counter. "C'est Hermione Granger. Elle a vu sa photo dans le journal ce matin et elle est la femme disparue qu'ils cherchaient. Elle est ici pour obtenir des réponses. Peux-tu l'aider ?" he inquired. _This is Hermione Granger. She saw her photo in the newspaper this morning and she's the missing woman they've been searching for. She is here to get some answers. Can you help her?_ The officer nodded and replied in the same rapid-fire manner. "Oh mon. Oui, nous pouvons l'aider. S'il vous plaît venez avec moi, monsieur." _Oh my. Yes, we can help her. Please come this way, sir._ The matronly woman opened the gate to the side of the counter and motioned for them to come through. Hermione hesitantly walked through, Draco right behind her. He whispered in her ear as they followed the officer: "Remember my promise. I'm right here." He squeezed her hand again and led her onward. They soon reached the small room, and the officer motioned them inside. It reflected the dreariness of Hermione's face. Four metal chairs were crammed around a matching metal table, harsh lights hanging above it. He pulled out a chair on one side of the table for Hermione, then took the one beside her, her hands clasped in his, rubbing soothing circles on the back of her hand with his thumb.

After what seemed an eternity, someone stepped into the room and sat down. A tall, well built man with brown hair,a mustache and sparkling brown eyes laid a thick folder on the table between them. "Good afternoon. My name is Richard Betancourt," he began, in a light French accent. "I am the lead investigator for the department of Missing Persons here in France. I understand that you're a missing person, Miss Granger?" Hermione nodded, and Draco spoke up on her behalf.

"Yes, Investigator. My name is Draco Malfoy, and we saw her picture in the morning newspaper and I convinced her that we must learn the truth."

Investigator Betancourt responded: "Thank you for bringing her in, Mr. Malfoy. We have a lot of ground to cover, so let's get started." He opened the thick, worn folder and the same picture of Hermione that was featured in the newspaper stared back at them. "Miss Granger, do you have any recollection of your kidnapping?" the investigator inquired kindly. She shook her head quickly, still in shock from the events transpiring. The capable man quickly flipped through the sheets of information, finally finding the information he was looking for. "It seems you went missing on your 9th birthday. You were kidnapped by a man and woman named Wendell and Monica Wilkins." A sharp gasp left the now-pale brunette's face.

She managed to say: "But those are my parents. That can't be true…" The woman's hands shook as she looked at Draco.

The investigator returned: "I'm sorry Miss Granger, that's what happened. We work closely with the Ministry of Magic consulate and your actual parents, Mr. & Mrs. William Thornton, have been urgently searching for you since you were a child. I advise you to go directly to the consulate to get more pertinent information. We did not think that the Wilkins would leave France with you, but they did. However, I know your actualparents will be grateful to see you. Here is a copy of the information we have," he smiled kindly. He handed a slimmer folder to Draco containing the information the police department had gathered over the years. The witch nodded, slack jawed. She blinked rapidly, trying to process the information, then leaned heavily against Draco. "Thank you, Investigator Betancourt. We will go there next. You have been helpful," Draco answered for her. He helped Hermione stand, then shook the Investigator's hand firmly and departed the room, a tight hold on Hermione and the folder. Together they walked slowly back into the main area of the police station and back out the doors which they had entered through earlier that afternoon.

The afternoon sun blazed down on them, but Hermione was grateful for the warmth because a perpetual chill had settled over her. Her stomach rumbled suddenly, causing Draco to chuckle quietly. "Are you hungry, love?" _There's that word again_ , she thought. Although, truthfully the way it rolled off his tongue _so naturally_ tugged at something deep within her, bathing her in a sense of comfort and belonging. She nodded, and said: "Actually yes, I'm famished." He grinned at her and steered her to a street vendor near the Eiffel Tower, whose cart was laden with delectable sandwiches. He quickly ordered two falafels, one for each of them, and two bottles of water. He handed the vendor the correct amount of money and escorted her to a picnic bench conveniently located near the cart. She sat down on one bench, and he the other. He placed the container in front of her and a bottle of water beside it for her. He unboxed his falafel, as did she and they both dug in, eating in silence. "Thank you," she whispered, smiling at him a little, once she had a moment and an empty mouth. He returned the smile and replied, "You're welcome. I meant what I said, and I do not intend to fail you this time, like I did before…" he trailed off. She nodded in understanding and resumed eating.

When both their food containers were empty, as were their water bottles, Draco gathered the trash and went in search of a trash receptacle. Hermione watched him walk away, admiring his derriere unabashedly. _Maybe he could survive in the Muggle world after all_. _He has been so supportive of me today,_ she mused. He sidled up behind her and kissed the top of her head, causing her to startle slightly. "It's just me, Hermione. You're safe," he spoke to her calmly. She bobbed her head in acknowledgement and stood up to engulf him in a hug. He wrapped his arms around her snugly, relishing the feel of her pressed to him and the way she fit perfectly in his arms. He pressed another kiss to her head and asked: "Are you ready to tackle the Ministry?" She replied: "Yes I think I am," finally finding her voice. "That's my girl," he smiled back at her. They walked hand in hand down the sidewalk, reaching the Ministry building quickly. Its true identity was concealed from Muggles, who thought it was just another government building. As they approached the doors, Draco walked ahead of her, opening the door again for her, repeating his routine from the police department, causing her to snicker at his antics.

As soon as they stepped into the lobby a feminine voice spoke: "Hello and welcome to the French Ministry of Magic Consul. Please state your name and your business with the Consulate." "Hermione Granger" was heard then "Draco Malfoy" and then the feminine voice again was heard. "Please approach the kiosk and retrieve your badges. Have a nice day." The pair stepped to the kiosk and picked up their respective badges, pinning them on. Draco, having been to the Consul before, guided Hermione to the golden elevator and it opened without having to press any buttons. They stepped inside, the doors closing as soon as they did. The car rose quickly, then stopped, having reached its destination. Draco stepped out first after the doors opened, then held his hand out for Hermione. She took it and the pair walked down the lavish corridor to the correct office, marked _Department of Missing Persons_. Draco knocked on the door and a deep baritone answered: "Enter!" The door swung open on its own accord, allowing entrance. Draco allowed Hermione to go in first and he followed. The office reflected the same lavish décor of the corridor. "Can I help you?" the same baritone voice queried. Hermione did a double-take, eyes wide. "Investigator Betancourt?" This caused the man to chuckle. "I get that often," he grinned. "I am Richard's twin brother, David Betancourt. Please have a seat. My brother notified me that you were coming, and to expect you. It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Granger, and Mr. Malfoy." The pair sat down in leather chairs situated across from the massive oak desk.

Consulate Betancourt flicked his wand and several documents came whizzing from the filing cabinet and landed on his desk in a neat stack. "So I take it that my brother told you that you're actually Hermione Thornton?" The witch nodded and answered back. "Yes, he did. I was quite shocked to say the least. But why do I have no recollection of being kidnapped?" The man seated behind the desk folded his hands thoughtfully and gazed at her. "Well, Miss Granger, your memory was modified by the Wilkins' when they kidnapped you. You see, they too are powerful wizards who served Voldemort during the First War, when your friend Mr. Potter's parents were killed." Hermione nodded, trying to absorb the slew of information that was being thrown at her. "Unfortunately, they were never caught. Your biological parents- William and Athena Thornton- were members of the original Order of the Phoenix, working alongside the Potters, the Longbottoms, and many others, as you know," he continued. He passed her actual birth certificate to her, bearing the name _Artemis Hermione Thornton_. She took it, staring at it then pressed it to her, waves of relief rolling over her. Tension bled from her, knowing she finally had tangible answers. Draco watched her, an ear-splitting grin on his face. He took her free hand and kissed it sweetly. The Consulate smiled at them and spoke once again: "I took the liberty of owling them while I waited for you. Would you like to see them?" Hermione nodded without hesitation, proclaiming: "Yes I would very much like to." He stood from behind his desk and said: "Wait here, just a moment. I'll be back with them." He exited the office and Hermione turned to Draco, eyes shining with tears. "I can't believe it, Draco… I am finally going to get to meet my real parents. I feel like I'm dreaming!" He reached out and gently wiped the stray tears from her face. "You deserve it, sweet girl. I am incredibly happy for you," he replied.

Consulate Betancourt returned shortly with the Thorntons in tow. Hermione's mother, a beautiful woman who Hermione bore an incredible resemblance to, strode into the room quickly. "Oh, Hermione! It really is you!" she crossed the room and engulfed the younger witch in a tight hug. Hermione's father, a handsome, rugged man lingered back, smiling at the joyous reunion. Hermione got her nose from him, as well as her long eyelashes, but thankfully her delicate beauty did indeed come from her mother. The women sniffled and pulled apart. Draco stood against the wall, observing the witch and her parents. _I think I love this woman… no, I know I do._ Athena spotted him and rushed over to him, also engulfing him in a bone-crushing, Molly Weasley-style hug. "Thank you for taking care of my daughter," she acknowledged gratefully. "You're welcome ma'am," he drawled, turning on his Malfoy charm. Meanwhile, Hermione's father finally moved away from his spot in the door and spoke quietly to his daughter: "Hello my 'Mione." She smiled up at him and stood, allowing him to wrap her in a fatherly hug. He smoothed her hair, like he used to when she was a little girl and held her tight. Silent tears rolled down her cheeks, the hardened shell that she had put up to protect herself breaking. "Papa I missed you so much," she sniffled. He rumbled out a reply in his deep baritone: "I missed you too, my sweet little 'Mione." Draco and Athena were both in tears watching the father and daughter duo, although the latter felt highly uncomfortable crying in public _because Malfoys don't show emotion_ , his father's voice echoed in his head. He pushed the thought out and continued watching in amazement. William eventually released Hermione, and she strode over to Draco. He kissed her forehead tenderly when she reached him, smiling at her. "Mother, Papa, this is Draco Malfoy. He was an absolute git during our time at Hogwarts, but he's turned into a charming gentleman. He's the one who encouraged me to seek answers, and I am _so_ glad he did." Mr. Thornton shook Draco's hand and lowered his voice so only Draco could hear: "Take care of my daughter, _or else_." The blond nodded quickly, gulping. "Yes sir." Athena swatted her husband's arm lightly, having somehow heard the entire exchange. "William!" she scolded, causing her husband to duck sheepishly. "Sorry my love; now that our daughter is back, I have lost time and unspoken threats to make up for," he chortled. This caused the rest of the room to break out in laughter, even Consulate Betancourt. "I hate to interrupt this wonderful reunion, but there are a few things that need to be taken care of," the man interrupted. He laid out the documents on the desk and explained: "This is to update that she is entitled to part of _Thornton Industries_ as previously arranged by your solicitor." Hermione signed it, deciding to give herself time later to process everything. Her parents followed, signing their names under hers. "One more document, then you are free to leave. This is her _correct_ birth certificate." He slid the piece of parchment, allowing Athena & William to sign it, which they did so, proudly. While they were signing, Hermione interrupted quietly: "Although my given name is Artemis, I'd still like to be called Hermione, if that's alright." Her parents smiled gently at her, nodding their agreement. "That will be all. You are all free to go. I am so glad that I can close this case finally, after _many_ years," the Consulate declared joyously. "Mother, Papa? Draco and I are staying at the Noble Willow. We only have one more day left of our vacation, then we will make arrangements to visit," Hermione disclosed. Her parents engulfed her in tight hugs with promises to wait for her visit, then Apparated. "Ready to go, 'Mione?" Draco queried. The witch nodded, and they too Apparated out of the building to the designated apparition point near the hotel, walking the short distance to it. Before they reached it though, she grasped his elbow, then looked up at him steadily and whispered: "Please take me back to your room and fuck me until I forget my old name… _please_." He gazed at her, bewildered, but his eyes never left hers. "Please, Draco." He exhaled, his cock straining at his snug-fitting jeans, making it harder to resist her pleas. "Hermione, love, as much as I want to say yes, you're in no condition for this right now." He squeezed her hand again, this time lifting it to his lips and kissing it delicately. Sniffles elicited from her, his resistance lowering by the minute. Finally, without a word, he swept her into his arms, holding tightly to her and walked briskly the rest of the way to the hotel. He scooted into the lobby and to the bank of elevators, jabbing the up button with his thumb, all the while she was encased snugly in his arms.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3- The Missing Pureblood

He stepped into the elevator with her once it arrived and pressed the button to their floor eagerly. He placed a subtle kiss under her earlobe, eliciting a low moan from her plump lips. The elevators dinged open, causing him to almost stumble out because he was impatient. A Malfoy? Impatient? He tightened his grip on the beautiful brunette in his arms, rushing to the corridor where their rooms were. "Yours or mine?" he queried, but before allowing her to answer, he wordlessly cast Alohomora on the door to his room and it swung open silently. He kicked the door closed and dropped her on the bed with a thump before crawling over her, peppering her entire face and neck with kisses. She moaned appreciatively, sinking her fingers in his locks, pulling his face down to hers. She crushed her lips to his, kissing him like there was no tomorrow. A low grunt surfaced its way up from Draco, the strain his cock was putting on his pants worsening. "'Mione, love, if you keep this up, we will never go any further than kissing…" She relinquished his lips, panting heavily. Draco gently sat her up, falling back on his haunches. He lifted her sweater over her head, raking his eyes over the lacy red bra that she had chosen that morning. He licked his lips hungrily as he reached behind her, divesting her of her bra and discarding it on the floor to join the sweater. He admired her beauty, eyes gazing over her well-endowed chest. Perky nipples pointed outward, hardened without him even touching them. Yet. "Oh, Hermione… you are absolutely beautiful," he breathed reverently. He laid her gently down on the bed once more, hovering over her as before. He latched onto her nipple, suckling gently until her moans reverberated off the walls. He wordlessly cast a silencing charm to protect the ears of the rest of the hotel. Sated, he moved to the other, laving his tongue around it and giving that one the same treatment, causing her to arch up into him. She whimpered out: "Please Draco…please!" "Patience my love," he replied softly. He kissed down her navel, swirling his tongue in her belly-button slowly. She mewled, squirming beneath him. When he reached the quirky leggings, he chuckled, asking: "These were a gift from Luna, weren't they?" She nodded her reply, rendered temporarily speechless. He grinned, quickly shucking them off her and tossing them in the growing pile of clothing. She then reached up and jerked the black snug-fitting shirt over his head, throwing it into the same pile. She gurgled in delight as she trailed her finger over his hard abs, trailing her fingers down the faint patch of hair that disappeared under his jeans. Quidditch had served him well over the years, and if his current state were any indication, he still played frequently. She pressed delicate kisses along his collarbone and down his pectorals, nipping lightly, provoking deep-seated moans from his mouth. He rasped out: "Hermione, please….stop." Growing impatient, he quickly knelt down and ripped her panties off with his teeth, tossing them aside. He breathed out, more amazed by her beauty as the last of her clothing came off. He kissed her lower stomach sweetly, almost weeping at the sight of her. He then nudged her thighs apart slowly, kissing downward towards the juncture of her sweet pussy that would soon belong to him.

He wasted no time in shucking his jeans and boxers off after slowly rising to his full height, watching as her eyes widened and her cheeks flushed at his hard length. The rumor mill at Hogwarts was alive and well, and it was no secret that Draco had supposedly bedded his share of Hogwarts female students. She reached out and gently touched the tip, causing him to hiss. He cast a contraceptive spell wordlessly before he lost all train of thought. Hermione reached out for him again, and he allowed her to pull him down, so she could feel how hard he was just for her. He kissed her sweetly on the chin, trailing kisses down her neck. "Draco," she moaned quietly. "you don't have to be gentle on me, you know." He smirked at her, replying: "You are a sexy witch, and never let it be said that a Malfoy didn't treat a woman properly." She blushed sheepishly and nodded. He kissed the underside of her jaw delicately, sucking the sensitive spot there. He pressed his length against her thigh, rubbing slowly. She whimpered, and something inside him snapped. He plunged into her deeply, stilling when she moaned loudly. "It's been… a long time…" she expressed breathlessly, eyes bright and cheeks blushed red. He kissed her nose lightly, pulling out slowly, prompting guttural moans from the brunette's plump mouth. Before she could ready herself, he plunged in deeply again, awakening something deep inside her. "Ohhh! Draco! Yes!" she cried out. He felt her squeezing around him, the slickness of her turning him on even more. He pumped his hips, watching her in amazement as she gave herself over to him, thrusting back, the faint sounds of flesh slapping flesh mixing with the sounds of the pair moaning and exploring each other for the first time. She left deep scratch marks along his shoulders and back, but he was so enthralled that he didn't even notice. "'Mione!" he croaked, his cock throbbing dangerously. He plunged into her over and over, feeling her legs wrapping around his waist, pushing him deeper. She cried out, "Oh gods! Draco!" He cradled her as his passion swept over him, thrusting roughly into her, spilling deeply within her as she joined him on a blissful wave of orgasm, their cries of passion mixing as one harmonious sound. He slumped on top of her, spent, but sated. She lay still, soaking wet but deliriously happy. She whispered a thank you in his ear, wrapping her arms around his upper body. He peppered her collarbone again with sweet kisses, and looked up at her, a rare grin on his face. He lay his head between her breasts, comfortable. Exhausted from the emotional high, they fell asleep entwined.

When Draco awoke, it was dark. He kissed her forehead before carefully pulling out of her and cast a Scourgify on them both after getting up. She remained fast asleep, so he quietly turned on the bedside lamp. He gazed over at her stunning body and smiled. He padded toward the bathroom and quietly shut the door. Stepping into the shower he washed himself off and then wrapped a towel around his waist.. He went back into his suite and saw Hermione still asleep. He walked over and kissed her gently until she stirred. "Hello love." She smiled sleepily at him and sat up slowly, wincing at the soreness. "Would you like a bath sweetheart?" She nodded, and he scooped her up gently and carried her into the bathroom. Setting her just as gently on the edge of the tub, he ran a hot bath with an endless supply of frothy bubbles, then carefully lowered her into the bath and got in behind her. She leaned back against him, content. Hermione exhaled shakily, before posing her question: "Since I'm a pureblood witch, what now? What will happen to me?" He tutted her and responded, "Even if you were a Squib, I would still love you, Hermione Jean. I think I have loved you all along but was poorly influenced by my father and as a result. I bullied you, and for that I am sorry." He kissed her head softly as she answered back, "I forgive you Draco. And I love you too." They lay together quietly, content to not utter a word. Hours passed, and they soon exited the bath, snapping towels at each other, flirting incessantly with the other, peals of laughter bouncing off the walls. They dressed in comfortable clothing once back in his suite. Lounging together on the bed Hermione snuggled in his arms. She shut her eyes and allowed herself to relax, unconcerned about the future, because she knew no matter what, Draco would take care of her. He kissed her forehead again, something that was becoming one of his favorite things to do to her. Knowing she was still awake, he queried: "' Mione, love, you make me deliriously happy and I never want to leave your side… would you please be my girlfriend?" She nodded, half-asleep. "I'd be honored, sweet Draco," she mumbled. They soon succumbed to sleep, content with where their future was headed.

After the sensual encounter, the pair never left each other's side. They sampled delicious foods, took in many sights, and played every part of the tourist. Draco marveled at Hermione because she had never been to Paris, and it was a wonderful thing to experience Paris again through her eyes, in a new way. The last day of their vacation rolled around, and they prepared to depart for Malfoy Manor, together. She packed the last of her clothing in her beaded bag and closed it, turning as Draco engulfed her in a hug from behind. She smiled broadly at him and asked: "Are you ready to go?" He threw her playfully over his shoulder, smirking. "Yes, I am." She screeched out: "Draco Lucius Malfoy! Put me down! This instant!" Hearty laughter rumbled through his chest, and he sat her down delicately, kissing her nose.

They held hands as they traveled down to the lobby and turned in their keys, checking out. Exiting the hotel, feeling refreshed they walked to the Apparition point. When they safely reached Malfoy Manor, she hesitated on allowing him to escort her inside, waves of memories washing over her: Bellatrix's torture, mud-blood being carved on her arm… she shook herself, blinking rapidly and gave Draco a small smile.

He drew her into the house, shutting the door behind him, and closing the door on any doubts that she may have had about him loving her. Her pureblood status did not matter to him, nor did her "status" before knowing her true identity. All that mattered is they loved each other, and that is how they remained for all eternity after some convincing from Draco to marry him and become Mrs. Hermione Malfoy, the lady of the house. He was finally able to demolish the manor and had a smaller but still lavish home built on a different piece of Malfoy property where they lived out their days in happiness, with the case of the missing Pureblood _solved_ and _closed_.


End file.
